Adiós, Stanley
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Te hizo una promesa, y no la cumplió. Todo es tu culpa, o al menos piensas. ¿Qué harás ahora que no está a tu lado? Mantienes la esperanza de que él saldrá de esta, que nuevamente estarán juntos como los súper mejores amigos que son. En ese momento, no sabes las cosas que el destino tiene preparado. /Ligero Style*


**¡Hooola! ¿Me han extrañado? Yo sé que sí xDD. He estado desaparecida de fanfiction pero tengo mis motivos D,: Problemas personales y familiares, Navidad, año nuevo, entré al colegio y me dieron calificaciones, salí regular pero pff, muchas cosas. Eso y mi laptop anda descompuesta y pos, sufro por ello. :,D Pero... ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Y eso significa que me pondré al corriente con cada uno de mis fic's :') Por mientras les dejo este one-short que está muy trágico y no quedó como esperaba, pero espero les guste. Si no, pos ni modo (?) ¡Saludos! Ah sí, espero hayan tenido bonitas fiestas. Y que este año sea muy bueno para todos, espero que cumplan cada una de sus metas y deseos :') **

**Titulo: Adiós, Stanley.**

**Rated: T.**

**Género: Drama/Tragedia.**

**Pareja: Ligero Style.**

**Advertencias: Tema ligeramente cliché. Ooc. Muerte de un personaje. **

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

•

— _¿Qué es lo que esperas cuando seas grande?_

—_No lo sé. Supongo que tener un buen empleo y una familia._

—_Ah~_

— _¿Y tú?_

—_Pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado._

—_Eso es marica._

—_Lo sé, pero es una promesa._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Prometo que, cuando seamos más grandes, te querré más que a nadie. Amigo, serás lo más importante para mi. Y jamás me iré de tu lado._

—_Sigue sonando marica... Pero, es una promesa._

Apartaste la mirada del calendario que se encontraba colgado en la pared de tu habitación. Por algunos segundos, la necesidad de llorar invadió tu cuerpo, pero te contuviste. No podías hacerlo, no por ti, sino por él. A quien le prometiste no llorar. No derramar ni una sola lágrima, por más desdichado que te sintieras.

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya que pasó todo? Tres años. Aún recuerdas aquella tarde, en la que cambió tu vida, en la que no has hecho otra cosa más que lamentarte, culparte de todo lo vivido. Aún cuando no tienes la culpa de nada. Pero, no puedes dejar de decirte que, si no hubiera sido por ti, no estarías viviendo toda aquella situación tan... Dolorosa.

— ¡Kyle!

Suspiras. Lo mejor era no pensar en ello, al menos no por ese momento. No querías preocupar a tus padres ni a tu hermano, porque ellos saben lo que estás sufriendo, y, en parte agradeces las atenciones que tienen contigo pero, hay veces en las que deseas mandarlos al diablos, no sólo a ellos. Todos actúan con lástima dirigida hacía tu persona, y aunque no sea así, es lo único que puedes captar. No se te culpa, no de ello.

Tomas tu mochila y posteriormente sales de la habitación. Te dirijes al comedor, donde tus padres e Ike se encuentran sentados en la mesa. Cuando notan tu presencia, Gerald y Sheila dejan de hablar para mirarte, con una sonrisa en el rostro que la consideras llena de lástima. Regresas el gesto. Caminas a la mesa y te dejas caer en la silla, a un lado de tu hermano, quien solamente suspira. Comienzas a comer, la comida no te sabe a nada, y lo odias. Odias que ya nada te sepa a algo, que todo ahora sea de un sabor amargo. No, no estás enfermo ni nada parecido, simplemente, nada es igual desde esa tarde.

Cuando terminas, te pones de pie, caminas a la cocina para lavar los trastes utilizados. Tomas un vaso de agua, y te diriges nuevamente al comedor. Vas a donde tu madre y depositas un beso en su mejilla, lo mismo haces con tu padre y a tu hermano, le revuelves sus cabellos azabaches, con cariño. Te despides con un, "Nos vemos", y sales de la casa. Suspiras. Permites que el aire llene tus pulmones y luego exhalas.

Caminas en dirección al colegio. Ese lugar donde la mayoría de las personas te observan. Odias eso, pero sabes que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, que es inevitable. Simplemente pasas de largo, ignoras las miradas ajenas y sólo te concentras en poner atención a las clases. Kenny te apoya, te dice que todo está bien, y que él mejorará. Confias en él. Porque es lo que más deseas, anhelas entrar a aquella habitación y ver ese par de orbes azules que, aunque no te miren como deseas, siempre te han gustado. Y los extrañas. Extrañas esa mirada, la que te hacía sonrojar y avergonzar. Tu corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veías. A decir verdad, extrañas todo de él.

Cartman, como siempre, te molesta. Y agradeces eso, porque sabes que es la única persona que no te trata con lástima. Él siempre se excusa, diciendo que le vale mierda la situación y que te joderá por siempre, sin importar nada. Pero sabes que más allá de eso, lo hace por tu bien. Porque sabe que si te trata diferente, vas a sufrir, te enojarás y él no quiere eso. ¿Por qué? Te preguntas. Es tan obvio Kyle.

Al entrar al colegio, unas cuantas miradas se posan sobre ti. Las ignoras. Caminas a tu casillero y sacas de éste los libros que usarás en el primer periodo de clases. Sentirte observado sólo hace que la rabia te invada, las ganas de gritar y llorar se apoderan de tu cuerpo, pero respiras, hondo; y logras hacer caso omiso a todo. Cierras tu casillero y estás dispuesto a irte al aula, cuando sientes una mano posarse sobre tu hombro. Volteas, e inmediatamente apartas la mirada. Frente a ti está ella, la chica que lo hace feliz. La chica a la cual él ama profundamente. Y lo sabes. Por eso sufres. Siempre has sufrido por ello.

— ¿Irás hoy? —Pregunta. Sosteniendo entre sus manos, un ramo de flores azules. Sus favoritas. Asientes, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, tu mirada se encuentra en aquellas flores, tan hermosas. —Yo... Planeaba ir hoy pero, mis padres tienen un compromiso y quieren que vaya con ellos. Yo...

—Wendy. —La interrumpes. Sonríes. Una sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza. Wendy lo nota y las ganas de abrazarte la inundan, pero no lo hace, porque las lágrimas caeran, y ella no quiere eso.

—Gracias. —Te entrega las flores, te sonríe y se da la vuelta para caminar a la salida del colegio. Suspiras, observas aquel ramo por un par de segundos, para después volver a abrir tu casillero y guardarlas cuidadosamente.

Como lo suponías, las clases pasan de manera rápida. En el descanso, te la pasas en la biblioteca, leyendo. Sumergiéndote en la lectura, eso es lo único que te mantiene vivo. Leer y escapar de todo, al menos por unos minutos. Porque al terminar, regresas al mundo real, ese que para ti, ya no tiene sentido. Muchos dirán que eres un exagerado, pero te vale mierda. Sí, porque ellos no te comprenden. Ellos no saben por lo que estás pasando, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabe.

Regresas al aula y pasas el último periodo de clases, escuchando las quejas de la señorita Garrison, las cursilerias que Kenny le dice a Butters, y a Cartman quejándose de que son un par de maricas. Por un momento sonríes, era nostálgico. Sólo falta él, ¿verdad? "Pronto estará aquí" Piensas, y lo crees. Pobre de ti, porque no sabes lo que el destino quiere...

•

•

•

Caminas de prisa. Con el ramo de flores azules entre tus manos. Entras a aquel lugar y pides verle. Te llevan a su habitación pero, antes de entrar. Observas a Sharon y a Randy llorando. Tienes un mal presentimiento. Miras la puerta, tu corazón late deprisa. Regresas la mirada a sus padres y sin dudarlo te acercas. Pasas saliva.

Sharon te ve, exclama y te abraza con fuerza. Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar y niegas con la cabeza. El ramo de flores cae al suelo, y sientes como todo a tu alrededor desaparece. Dejandote sólo con aquella sensación. No lloras. Pero sientes como tu cuerpo tiembla, como un nudo se forma en tu garganta. Aquella punzada pasa de tu pecho a tus brazos. Respiras agitadamente, y todo se vuelve negro. Patético. Las únicas palabras que escuchas antes de caer desmayado.

_**"Ha muerto. "**_

•

•

•

— _¡Me alegra que vinieras! _

—_Dije que te llevaría._

—_Sí. Lo siento, te rogué bastante para que vinieras por mi._

—_Tranquilo, lo hago con gusto. Además, se canceló mi cita con Wendy._

—_Yo..._

—_Eres mi súper mejor amigo. Kyle, te lo dije, haré lo que sea por ti. Y, me apetece ver esa película._

—_Marica._

—_Lo sé._

"Todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que recuerdo era que iba con Stan camino al cine, en su auto. Todo es tan confuso, la cabeza me duele y los ojos me arden. ¿Qué paso? Abro los ojos y mis padres me abrazan, ambos lloran. Sigo desconcertado. Intento hablar pero no puedo, mi voz no sale. Me duele el cuerpo. Pasaron los días y yo seguía en aquel hospital. Me operaron, no recuerdo de qué pero lo hicieron.

Tres semanas. Me siento mejor. Recuerdo todo. Habíamos chocado, según mis padres fue un terrible accidente. Terminé con las costillas rotas, al igual que el brazo. Pregunto por Stan y nadie me responde. Mis padres sólo me miran con tristeza, y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Cuatro semanas. Intento ponerme de pie para salir a buscar a Stan, pero no puedo. Nadie me dice nada y eso me enoja, quiero ver a Stan, quiero comprobar que está bien... Necesitaba verlo. Sharon y Randy entran a la habitación, se alegran de que esté bien y que no me haya pasado nada. Agradezco y no tardé en preguntar por mi súper mejor amigo. Ambos se miran, Sharon llora y Randy la abrazan.

"Él, él está en coma".

•

•

•

El funeral fue rápido. Mantienes la mirada en el frente, observas como el ataúd es enterrado. Sigues sin llorar. Todos se sorprenden por ello. Kenny y Cartman no saben que decirte, deciden guardar silencio, cosa que agradeces. La familia Marsh está destrozada, al igual que tú. Wendy se encuentra a un par de metros de ti, llorando por la pérdida de su novio. De el chico al que ha amado desde niños.

Pasan las horas y todos se van a sus casas. Wendy se acerca y te abraza, correspondes el abrazo. Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, es lo mejor. Se separaran y ella va a donde sus padres, quienes la esperan para ir a su casa. Todos te dan el pésame, agradeces por mera cortesía. Kenny no puede evitar derramar lágrimas y Cartman tampoco. Ambos van a extrañarlo, a él, quien era como el líder del team. No, era el líder. Les dices a tus padres que te dejen un momento a solas, ellos aceptan y se van al auto a esperarte.

Una vez solo, caminas hacía la cruz. Aquella que tiene su nombre grabado. "Stan Marsh" Te agachas para depositar una flor azul, y sonríes.

—Stan...

¿Por qué? Apenas tenía 18 años, te dices. No merecía morir, no así. Todo era tu culpa, ¿verdad? Lo era. Si no le hubieras pedido que te llevara al cine, nada hubiera pasado. Te odias.

—Perdonáme.

Tus ojos se humedecen, y un par de lágrimas no tardan en resbalar por tus mejillas. Prometiste no llorar. Pero es más fuerte que tú. Necesitas gritar, llorar y lamentarte. Acabas de perder a tu súper mejor amigo, a la persona a la cual has amado en secreto por muchos años. Al chico que te prometió nunca separarse de ti, que siempre estaría a tu lado.

—Stan... Lo siento... Yo.

Las lágrimas no se detienen. Necesitas sacarlas todas. Aprietas los puños y sollozos escapan de tus labios. El dolor es más fuerte.

—Prometiste no alejarte de mi lado... —Es absurdo que digas eso, pero sientes la necesidad de hacerlo. —Stan.

Todas las cosas que has vivido a su lado se agolpan en tu mente. Como si fuera un video que reproduce cada uno de esos momentos. Cuando mataban a Kenny, cuando jugaban guitar hero, cuando reían, se abrazaban, peleaban... Todo. Cada recuerdo es más doloroso que el anterior. Te detienes, reproduciendo aquella noche. En la que Stan durmió en tu casa y te hizo aquella promesa. Lloras más fuerte.

"No cumpliste tu promesa, Stanley".

Te pones de pie. Miras la lápida por unos segundos y, finalmente, ríes. Cualquiera que te viera, diría que te has vuelto loco, pero no es así. Te limpias las lágrimas y hablas.

—Te voy a extrañar. —Dices. — ¿Sabes? Desde que me enteré que estabas en coma, no he hecho otra cosa más que deprimirme. Preocupé a mis padres y hasta me mandaron al psicólogo. Que mierda, ¿verdad? Creían que él me ayudaría a salir de mi depresión. —Respiras, y ríes nuevamente—. Todos los días, mantenía la esperanza de que despertarías, que volveríamos a estar juntos... Me siento tranquilo, porque ahora sé que estás en un mejor lugar, y que desde donde sea que estés, vas a estar a mi lado, lo sé. No te preocupes, cuidaré a Wendy, sé lo mucho que la amas, no dejaré que le hagan daño. —Suspiraste. Era hora de despedirse, te dolía pero era lo mejor. Te quitaste la pulsera que años atrás él te había obsequiado y la pusiste sobre la lápida. —Adiós, Stanley.

•••••

**Mierda, casi lloro mientras escribía esto D,,: En un principio planeaba poner que Stan se salvaba del coma pero, era más trágico si moría x3 Sep, soy una hija de puta (?) Ya me hacía falta escribir algo así de dramático. Espero les haya gustado :'DDD Y pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas. D': Em... Em... ¡Ah sí! Soy casi feliz (?) Porque en Febrero cumplo un año aquí en fanfiction. ki moción :'v Pero no me pondré a decir un testamento por ello xDD. En fin, espero todos estén bien. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
